


Between Worlds

by AdS_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Confusion, Elf, F/M, Halfbreed, Love, Magic, Severus Snape - Freeform, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, finding self, original members, remus lupin - Freeform, split, troubled, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdS_0/pseuds/AdS_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana and Maude are in there finally year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Life at Hogwarts changes as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named makes his biggest move yet to try and stop a prophecy from happening. This doesn't only effect him or his followers, but the entire Wizarding World. As the world changes, and those who seek revenge for their masters downfall begin to search for those they feel are responsible Ana and Maude and brought closer to a young werewolf and potions master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters or any part of this world. I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling.

Asher was being a complete cry baby, I walked and ran just as much as he did and I am not whining. Merlin, he has not real reason to be running. I am the one who set the new potions professor on fire. I am also the one who then dumped a ton of water on his head... I didn't want him to burn to death or anything. Asher finally decided to say enough is enough and plopped down under a tree. I sat in from of him and leaned into his fur. The bonus of being on the run with a giant wolf was you always had a warm pillow... who had sharp teeth. 

I looked around at my surroundings and was more grateful than ever that dad made me bring him to Hogwarts with me all these years. He was a gift that was meant to be a pet, but honestly he doesn't listen enough to be my pet. He has a complete mind of his own on most occasions. The Forbidden Forest was not the most cheery places. I have heard the stories; vampires, ghouls, and Werewolves, the darkness of the forest doesn't make me feel anymore comfortable. This deep into the woods and I couldn't quite figure out if it was night or is the trees truly strangle the light out of the sky. 

"You know Asher, I think the new professor is more dangerous than this forest. The look on his face when I dumped the water on him" I shivered from the memory. His eyes were the maddest I had ever seen in my entire life "Well my friend it was only a matter of time before I got thrown out of Hogwarts. I am honestly surprised they let me get to my 7th year. Well I am exhausted, why don't you take the first watch?" Asher licked my face and I snuggled deeper into his coat.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke it was from my pillow shaking and a low growling sound. I open my eyes to see Asher glaring at a tree. I shit up and look closer and I see a share and I can't quite make it out. I go to grab my wand even though it is completely useless, but it might make whatever it is think before attacking. 

"Tell that mutt of yours to shut up"

Ah, I should have guessed. He found me.

"Asher, calm yourself" he stopped growling, but remained to stare at him.

"Now tell me why you set my robes aflame" he said walking closer.

"Uh...I..."

"Let me guess, you didn't mean to or it was an accident?" he asked stalking towards me with an arched brow.

"No. I. Uh"

"Speak! I know you are capable!" I pushed myself further back into a tree trying to distance myself from him. "Explain yourself!"

"I" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, it was always easier to deal with people when you can't see them "I can't control my magic. I was just looking at your and well your robes caught on fire. I'm not really sure why".

He looked at me hard in the eyes and then instructed me to follow him. It was difficult to keep up with his large strides, even more so when I seemed to trip on every tree toe to the point where Asher actually had to catch me and push me back up right. This new professor... damn what was his name? Well he seemed to just glide over them with no problem what so ever. After what seemed like hours we broke into the clearing and continued until we were inside the castle. According to the moon it was about 2 A.M. all the students will be asleep in their common rooms and the teachers most likely apart from this one will also be asleep. No witnesses, that could be bad or good. 

"Which house?"

"None" he stopped short and turned to look at me.

"Are you trying to tell me you are a student here who does not belong to a house?"

"I was never sorted, I have my own chambers"

"Ridiculous, then who is responsible for you being reprimanded?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Wonderful" he turned with a huff and continued to walk muttering under his breath.

We ended up in front of a Gargoyle where the professor muttered something and it began to turn and reveal a staircase. We entered and followed it into a great room filled with books and other odd artifacts some I which I could feel were living in some form.

"Ah, Severus my boy what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked.

"This....This student" he motioned to me.

"Ah, my dear I did not see you there" his eye sparkled when he smiled, "What happened?"

"I set him on fire"

"Well that is something new from you Anastasia. Severus have you seen Poppy?"

"Ms. -"

"Westmore" 

"Ms. Westmore dumped water on my head, left the grounds, and entered the Forbidden Forest as well"

"Well I am glad she did. Otherwise you would have burned Severus"

"She must be punished!"

"I think she has been through enough, a night in the forest and your anger is quite enough"

"It is not!" he yelled as I asked, "I'm not expelled?" Dumbledore stopped to think. 

"No you are not, You will have Saturday detention with him starting after breakfast tomorrow. Now go to your rooms and get some sleep".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ms. Westmore left with her dirty mutt, I turned and looked at the old man. 

"How is it she only got detention? She set a professor on fire for Merlin's sake!"

"Her situation is complex Severus. Anastasia is a very kind girl, but she has limited or no control on her magic. I think it is a result of her parents" He sat at his desk and motioned for me to sit, I only accepted because I was so exhausted from following that stupid girl. "See her father is an Elf and her mother was a very gifted witch who happened to be infected with Lycanthropy".

"So not only do you allow Werewolves, you now are exposing students who are werewolf and elf! Are you mad!?" I jump up and pace the room. This is completely ridiculous and dangerous. If she has any of the abilities of her father she could be capable of pretty much anything.

"Asher is responsible for keeping her from stepping to much out of line. Her father gifted it to her and it is more much more than a mere wolf. She is kept from being in a house to ensure she can easily isolate herself if need be. I also have worked with her father most of my life. He and his kin are trustworthy and moral".

"She is a creature, a dark dangerous creature! Just as dangerous if not more dangerous than Lupin there is no guarantee of safety within this castle. You might as well just have them meet and run around the castle causing havoc!"

"Severus sometimes it is more important to make others feel welcomed. She may be the daughter of a Guardian elf, but she is a half-breed and they will not accept her into their Troupe the best future for her involves living in the Wizarding World. I am the Headmaster I have made my decision"

"Stupid old man" I mutter.

"I have also made another decision, you are now responsible for watching over her and get her magic under control before she sets someone else on fire" the old man laughed and walked away. "A powerful girl, she just needs to funnel it properly. You know much of dark creatures you are the best qualified to find a way to teach her". 

"You are mad, completely mad"

I got up and returned to my quarters. I charged into sometimes comfortable and crashed onto my stiff new bed. This is going to be a lot more difficult job then I originally thought.


	2. Detention!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first written Fanfic. If you have any pointers let me know! Also, I do not own any of these characters or any part of this world. I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. :)

“I’m going, I’m going no need to be so pushy” I yawned then Asher pushed me into the bathroom to get dressed.

By the time I got to the Great Hall everyone already seemed to be close to done with eating. Well, better late then never. I plopped down next to Maude and began to fill my plate.

“For someone who has a wolf as an alarm clock you over sleep a lot”

“He may be my alarm clock, but he is a cuddle bug”, Asher made a strangled sound as Maude laughed.

“So are you ready for your first detention of the year?”

“No, I am trying to avoid thinking about it”

“Well if my eyes are working, which they are, Professor Snape is thinking about it”

I followed Maude’s eyes and saw him staring right at me intensely. 

“I am dead, can they still torture students?”

“I think Dumbledore ended that tradition, but who really knows” she winked.

I sighed and began to play with my food, I was already nauseous.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Westmore” he looked at my wolf and made a sour face.

“Sir” Asher growled deep in his throat. 

“You will scrub the cauldrons by hand, there are dragon hide gloves in the closet behind you. Get to work”.

Well I thought this would be a lot worse cleaning isn’t that difficult. So I grabbed a pair that fit me the best and got to work. Asher sat next to me watching Professor Snape the entire time. While I cleaned Professor Snape began to brew, from the ingredients I saw he was creating a sleeping draught. He didn’t seem to need a timer or a clock of any sort, I can see why he was hired. Then he tried to put in flobberworm mucus.

“It will last a lot longer if you use leech juice instead. Flobberworm mucus will only cause the potion to be less effective a lot quicker” as soon as I opened my mouth I wished it never opened at all.

“Excuse me?” he turned and looked at me.

“Flobberworm mucus isn’t the best option”.

“How would you know? You are only a 7th year.” He sneered.

“My Dad is very gifted with plants and herbs. I have assisted him in creating medicines for a while now”.

“Ah yes, the Elf. Now tell me, does Ms. Hardy know of your parentage?” he asked as he walked over to the cabinet and took out the leech juice I suggested. 

“Yes, our mums have been friends since they were at Hogwarts”

“Student women” Did he really just say that?

“Excuse me?”

“Her mother is a dunderhead, allowing her child to be around Elves and Werewolves” he answered as if it was common fact.

“You’re thick, how dare you!”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you don’t know either my mother or father! You just assume they are all the same. Dangerous and cruel, there are good and bad ones just like there are good and bad witches and wizards. You are completely thick!”

“How dare...interesting” he walked up to me and grabbed my hand and looked at it, “it seems your magic may be more like your fathers than your mothers”. I looked down and my fingertips were glowing, just like Dad’s, “Go stand in the front of the room and try to levitate my chair”. 

“I don’t have my wand”

“I did not instruct you to use your wand, now go”

I stood there with my hand outstretched like I have seen my father do many times, nothing happened as always. 

“This is pointless”

“Stop being a child, take a deep breath clear your mind and use the words”.

“Dad doesn’t-“

“You are only half your father Ms. Westmore.”

I did as I was told I took a deep breath and cleared my mind as much as I could I lifted my arm again, “Wingardium Leviosa”. The chair lifted slightly then crashed to the floor. 

“Interesting, you may go”.

“I didn’t finished cleaning”

Professor Snape waved his hand and all of the cauldrons were washed, dried, and put themselves away on the shelf. He raised his brow at me. I took the hint and left his classroom. I didn't want to be around him anyway, he was a jerk.

“Well Asher, that didn’t go anything like I expected” he purred.

I found Maude outside reading under a tree by the lake. She said she was surprised I was alive let alone free so soon. I explained to her what happened during detention while Asher chased garden gnomes and other small creatures.

“What an arse! How dare he say such a thing! Your Mum and Dad are amazing!”

“I am surprised I didn’t set him on fire again”

“Well you should have, what a small minded arse! I don’t care if he did get you to do some controlled magic he is a horrible person”

“I know, I still can’t believe it worked. He may be an dunderhead, but he is a smart dunderhead”.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Westmore,

I am writing with a request as well to ask your permission to train Anastasia privately. I believe that her magic requires the use of her hand, not a wand, as well as her voice. I have recently had Anastasia for detention and discovered that her magic may be a mixture of both of yours. 

I am going to attempt to train her once a week with your permission. I plan to use a method where she will use her hand and voice strictly, then eventually I will train her to channel through a wand. This will hide her heritage, which I assume is the goal because you have sent her to Hogwarts. I think it would be wise of you could locate or create a wand for Anastasia with a core of both Werewolf hair and Elf hair. I think this would be the best option for Anastasia to channel thought when we get to that point.

Severus Snape

Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.  
Potion Master

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Professor Severus Snape,

I send thanks for the letter you have sent to my wife and myself. Since our babe has entered Hogwarts we have strived for her to succeed. If you are certain this type of training is beneficial we give our full permission. 

Furthermore, your request for a special made wand. My wife collected the material and I have given it to what you might call a woodworker to create it. I cannot allow that material to be sent to a standard wand maker because there would be to many inquiries. When it is complete I will be sending it to Anastasia right away.

Now I want to make myself clear, I know your full name and I assume you know the influence that holds professor. I strongly suggest you keep yourself inline. Additionally, I want to inform you that Anastasia follows the tradition of my people. This is not her true name and carries no weight or power. 

A. Westmore

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“As you can see from the letter Dumbledore I have full permission to train her privately”.

“I see that, but Severus does she want this?”

“I have yet to make her aware of the possibility. I planned on telling her when the wand arrived”.

“Ah, but not ask. Severus people do not need to do what you think is best for them. She is on her own journey much like you have your own. She needs to make the choice on her own”.

“She is at school, she must learn”.

“Severus, she learns in her classes everyday, this is something extra”.

“She learns nothing in her classes! If she did she would not have set fire to my robes, created a flock of paper bird that went after Madam Hooch during her flying lesson, or explode everything in transfiguration class”.

“I see you have talked to your colleagues, regardless it is still something extra and she must agree to do it Severus and not forced. She does learn theories and ideas in her classes, they are not as useless as you may think. Do not give me that face, it does not intimidate or change my mind. If Anastasia agrees I give you permission. In fact you may use my private courtyards. Now if that is all, I have some Ministry business to deal with, apparently they do not approve having mandrakes on school grounds.”


	3. An Odd Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters or any part of this world. I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling.

“Why do you look so bummed?” Maude interrupted my train of thought.

“I’m fine”

“I believe that when vampires become vegetarians. Seriously though, what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. Something just doesn’t feel quite right”.

“Ms. Westmore Ms. Hardy will you walk faster!” 

Professor Snape walked between us almost knocking me completely over. When he made contact with me I felt a sudden anxiousness and sadness. 

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the cauldron today”

“Ten points from Hufflepuff!” he called as he rounded the corner into the castle.

“You couldn’t have held your tongue could you?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

As usual Professors Snape’s classroom was absolutely freezing. Maude and myself sat at our usual stop in the middle of the class not wanting to look like slackers or over achievers. Honestly it didn’t help, ever since I set him on fire he tended to single me out a lot. Thankfully I knew quite a lot of the material and got the questions right. Professor Snape looked both pleased and angry at this.

Even though it was late October some students were still dumb enough to think they could enter classes late. Professor Slughorn was always very lenient; a lot of students were favored and could get away with nearly anything. Snape on the other hand seemed to dislike everyone and hate others. When class officially started Professor Snape came out of his office and began. Four students have yet to show up. The same four that always seem to try to get under his skin, they never seceded. 

“Today you and your partners will be preparing burn healing paste. I will be grading you on your preparation at the end of class. You know where to find everything”

That’s not right, it take longer than a class period to make this potion.

“Professor?”

“What Westmore?”

“It is impossible to make that potion in a class period”

“That is not my problem, get to work”

Well then, if he wanted to play that way then I will. I asked Maude to get all the supplies while I got the cauldron. We set up and began to brew. I could tell Maude was just following my lead, she wasn’t very good at potions. Professor Snape was going be in from a surprise when he came around to check out cauldron. When our four classmates entered the call room they were given a week worth of detention, given F's, and were given the task of collected slug puss.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Times up, leave your potions how they are. I will grade them and let you know next class what you received”.

Everyone left class and headed to their dorms, Maude and I waiting outside the classroom seeing if we could hear his reaction. We didn’t have to wait long until we heard hard steps coming towards the door. Before we could leave the door swung open.

“You two get in here now!” we entered and sat in our seats. “How did you do this?”

“I used the localized time spell”

“You are telling me two seventh year students, one who cant turn a button into a bottle cap did the localized time spell”

“Yes” we said in unison.

“F, F for both of you”

“That’s absurd!” 

“I did not give you permission to use that, so you did not follow directions, thus an F”

“Just because you are a miserable lonely git does not give you the right to give us both an F!”

“Ms. Hardy, leave” he didn’t take his eyes off of me Maude reluctantly left given no choice.

“How dare you speak to me in the manner”

“It’s the truth and I know it, I felt it today when you bumped into me”.

“Excuse me?” he seemed more mad now.  
“You ran into me nearly knocking me over today. When you made contact with me I felt how you did”

“You know nothing of my feelings Ms. Westmore and I suggest you listen to my words carefully. “ he moved so close to me I could feel his breath “don’t you ever talk to me like this again or use your elf magic on me. If I catch you doing it again I …”

I didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence. I lifted my hand and then touched his hand. I could tell it instantly affected him, I never touch anyone apart from Asher who was off hunting in the woods. I knew he was seeing what I saw and feeling what I have been feeling the past day or so.

At night I have been having dreams of a young boy crying, of a women screaming, and a man fighting. I did not know them, but I knew they were in trouble. When the images were done he pulled away almost hissing grabbed my hand and dragged me to Dumbledore’s office. 

Once there he removed the memory from his own head and gave it to Dumbledore. He looked at it in the pensive, when he was done he was pale and looked grim. 

“Anastasia, how long have you been seeing this?”

“Three nights”

“Severus, I will arrange something. Now both of you need to leave”.

Professor Snape ran out of Dumbledore’s office at inhuman speed, I followed after him very confused. I called after him yelling he tuned me out. When we got past the Great Hall and got down into the dungeons he finally stopped. 

“Will you refrain from tailing me Westmore”

“I gave up on following you, I am going to my rooms”

“In the dungeons?”

“The entrance, now that your mouth is working can you explain what’s going on?”

“You wont let it go until I do will you?”

“No, I wont. I would ask you every class, every meal, and every time I came across you in the halls”

“You are truly a pain Ms. Westmore”

“I am what I need to be. I will repay your rare act of kindness by showing you my rooms” Oh Merlin, that came out wrong… “That didn’t come out right. I swear I am not trying to seduce you”.

“If you were, you would be very sorry” he motioned for me to lead the way.

I went down a flight of stairs, turned right then took the second right and I was in front of the entrance. Professor Snape most likely thought I was crazy. I was standing in front of a long green curtain, when pulled aside held one shows one of the few windows in the dungeons. The thing was, it wasn’t a window at all only an illusion. 

“Follow me”

I took a step and walked thought the window, it was very similar to the magic that used to create platform 9 ¾. When I entered Asher was sitting in front of a warm fire licking his paws. He looked up when Snape walked in; he seemed to look him over then returned to his paws. 

My rooms were very unique. Even though my entrance is in the dungeons, it transported me to the top floor of a tower. In a way made me feel like Rapunzel from one of the books mom read to me when I was little, locked away in a tower.  
I had two floors to myself; there was little reason for me to leave. On the bottom floor I was surrounded by plants, many unknown to muggles and wizards alike, great windows, and had my own living quarters. On the top floor was my bathroom and bedroom. I have lived here my entire education and I made is as much of my home as my actual home. 

“I was unaware this existed”

“Many are, want tea?”

“Sure” I made tea and we sat.

“What is included in this tea?”

“Spearmint, lemon verbena, and lemon grass. No need to be so suspicious”

“Well to be frank, it is nearly impossible to not be around you”

“What have I done?”

“Anastasia, this isn’t what you really look like is it?”

“You are just changing the subject so you don’t need to explain what’s going on”

Professor Severus Snape actually laughed, he didn’t crack or break into a million pieces like Maude predicted. He actually sounded, normal and looed it too. His eyes and face lit up, he seemed like a completely different person. 

“Well played, I will tell you what is going on as far as I am aware” he took a sip of his tea and began to explain.

Apparently the people I have been seeing are not random individuals at all. They are Lily, James, and Harry Potter. From what I gathered from what he said and didn’t say was the Professor Snape and Lily had been friends form childhood until he messed it up beyond repair. He even said at this point he would never be able to fix it because of current circumstances. I could also tell he did not seem to like James very much, every time he said the name it almost sounded like he was hissing. 

“I had loved Lily and continue to do so. Anyway she is a member of an organization to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in fact one of the main members and has done a lot to spoil his plan. What you were dreaming was an attack on the three of them carried out by Death-Eaters.” He looked me in the eyes “I know you showed me because I was being a Twat, but thank-you, you may have saved her life”.

“Did you just call yourself a Twat?”

“Yes, yes I did. But, I will never admit to it again. Are you sure you didn’t put anything else in the tea”

“I am very sure. You’re just not being a complete jerk”

“Ana, are you home?” Maude called.

“Yes I am in here with –“

“Good I need a strong tea and to yell about that miserable git Professer arsehole Snape” as soon as she finished the sentence she came around the divider “Oh shite”.

“Greetings” he smirked

“Is he smiling? Ana, is he actually smiling” Maude asked.

“Yes, as you can see he is capable”.

“That I am, now would you care so explain why I am a, what did you call me an arsehole, and git?” Maude looked at me for help so I guess I better help. 

“Because you are, now Maude would you like to join us for tea? We were just discussing …”

“Magical Creatures, mainly Veela”

I poured Maude a cup of tea and talked, civilly. Professor Snape wasn’t his normal grumpy self, he seemed relaxed, unguarded. When he went to take a sip of tea Maude would give me a ‘what the hell is going on’ type of face. Maude was a very interesting creature herself. When we were younger we hit it off instantly. She was usually more down to earth and less serious than myself. Mom and Dad always said I only stopped being an adult when we became friends. It was quite funny seeing Professor Snape and Maude sit next to each other. He was pale, dark hair, dark clothes, and had a very prominent nose. Maude on the other hand was blond, tan, tended to have a colorful wardrobe, and had a huge smile nearly always. There were completely opposite of one another. 

When the tower rang for curfew we all said our goodnights and Professor Snape walked Maude to dormitory to avoid getting detention. Not long after Maude’s owl Pinkle, she named her when she was about 7, showed up carrying a note. She was just as confused as I was to Professor Snapes behavior; he seemed like a completely different person.


	4. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters or any part of this world. I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling.

The days leading up to Halloween were very calm. There were no nightmares, I didn’t blow up the transfiguration room, only left a dark mark on the table, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named seems to have stopped murdering everyone. The Daily Prophet wasn’t littered with long lists of names of those who were tragically murdered by the psychotic fool. 

I woke up Halloween morning to Asher laying completely on top of me looking out the window. I pushed him off of me and got out of bed. I barely moved before he resumed looking out the window. 

“What are you looking at boy?”

I followed him gaze and saw a man walking up to the castle I have never seen before. He seemed to be thin, scratched up quite a lot, and has light brown hair. The wind picked up and I suddenly smelled something delicious, I took a moment to think, but I couldn’t place the small. While I was thinking the man seemed to turn and look directly at me, which is completely impossible. There is no way anyone would be able to see this far, but I couldn’t shake the feeling. I jumped out of the way of the window, changed and ran downstairs with Asher to meet Maude.

“It was so weird Maude, it was like he could see me. You know – “

“Quiet!” she threw a hand over my mouth.

I struggled to get her off of me until I realized why she did it. The man was walking in with Dumbledore, walked right past me. She let go when she was sure I got her message. They seemed to be deep in thought.

“Very interesting” Professor Snape said behind me causing me to jump.

“What are you going on about?”

“Nothing of your concern at present. But I do need to ask you a question. I think I may be able to aid you in your difficulties with preforming magic. Do you want my assistance?”

“If Maude can come and get help in potions” He looked Maude up and down and agreed. 

“Very well, now give me your wand Ms. Westmore” he held out his hand.

I handed it to him then watched him break it in half. 

“Why did you do that?!” Those around us finally paid attention to his presence. Not wanting to deal with his wrath all turned their eyes away immediately. 

“You wont need it, see you both Friday at 4 outside of my classroom”

Professor Snape walked to the teachers’ table as if he had done nothing wrong. I can’t do magic as it is why would he break my wand! I was fuming all though the rest of breakfast, that man is a complete rollercoaster. He had weird mood swings constantly and seemed to disappear, he was nice one second then the next he seemed to turn on you.

Near the end of breakfast I heard the hoots of the owls approaching the school before anyone else. After seeing this for 6 full years it wasn’t as awe inspiring as it once was. Hundreds of owls gliding through the sun filled arched windows swooping in and out without crashing into one another. 

In the middle of taking a bite of toast and jam Harriel my families Great Gray Owl landed right in front of me with a oddly shaped package. I took it from him and have him some toast to eat before he took off. 

I opened the letter:

Dear,

Professor Snape wrote your mother and myself a few months ago asking us to procure a particular wand for your lessons, this is the wand. We look forward to seeing you over Christmas break. 

Dad

I passed the letter to Maude for her to read and opened the package. The wand was absolutely beautiful. It was about 11 inches long with a mixture of light and dark wood. The length was littered with crystals that seemed to be hugged between the two types, almost holding them together like rivets. I looked at Maude and then we looked up at the head table. Professor Snape was looking at both of us and raised his glass. I guess he knew I wouldn’t need my wand anymore. A moment later he jumped slightly and grabbed at his arm. He rose from his chair went to Dumbledore and left, how odd. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Ana, this is the best Halloween Feast I think of all our years here. They have Pumpkin, Apple, and Keylime Pie!”

I laughed, Maude loved her pies and of course all she had on her plate the entire time was pie.   
“I think you had to much sugar Maude”

“I have to agree with Ana, if you lift your hand it will shake” Maudes younger brother Marcus came over from the Ravenclaw table. 

“Never enough! Anyway what’s up little bro?”

“Nothing, just trying to stay away from Lindsey, she wont leave me alone”.

“That’s because she likes you Marcus” I add 

“Well I wish should wouldn’t” he huffed.

Maude and I poked a bit of fun at him and continued to enjoy the feast, the singing, and the extra desert. Suddenly, I was bombarded with the images I have been free from the past few nights. The man is fighting, the women is screaming and carrying a crying baby. I see flashes of green light, loud bangs. As soon as my vision clears up I run to the head table and right to Dumbledore.

“Something changed, they are in trouble again. Lily and James are in trouble!”

Almost instantly Snape ran out of the room almost desperate and Dumbledore raised his mighty voice and ended the feast. All students were sent back to their rooms apart from me. While they were leaving I saw Maude looking very confused, I waved to tell her I would explain later. I was taken to Dumbledores office while nearly all of the teachers were given orders to go to different locations and send messages. My head was on fire; it never felt like this before. Eventually I was left alone in his office when he said he needed to take care of something personally. His voice was absent of the usual cheer. While alone I couldn’t help but wonder what had changed? Why were they in danger again? Was my warning early enough like last time? Are they even alive still? The images I saw were so horrifying I didn't know if I wanted someone to live through that, but I also don't want these people to die. They had a light in them that not many had, I could tell this just from the images that flashed thought my head. I fell asleep hours later early in the morning just as the sun started to shine on Hogwarts. Even as I drifted into sleep I couldn't stop the cycle of thinking these thoughts over and over again.

I felt myself get picked up, but I was too tired to open my eyes. All I could do was turn my head and breath in a wonderful scent, but it was also mixed with extreme sadness. The person was asked to return me to my rooms by following Asher and to guard me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, but I need to think about what I am going to write next very carefully.


	5. The Wolf is out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters or any part of this world. I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling.

There were three things I noticed immediately when I woke up. A delicious smell, I was still in my clothes, and Asher was not laying on me. The next thing I noticed was the sound of pages being turned. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. The mystery man was sitting in a chair next to my bed reading out of a warn leather bound book and Asher was curled up by his feet, that’s weird.

“Uh, good morning?” He looked up from his book and smiled at me.

“Good morning, my name is Remus” he held out his hand and I ignored it, I can’t touch him.

“nice to meet you Remus, you can call me Ana. I guess you were the one that got stuck watching me?”

“You make it sound like a bad thing” he smirked and looked into my eyes, there was something different about them, “ is there anything I can get for you?”

“Chocolate, chocolate fixes everything” he laughed and pulled a half eaten bar of chocolate from his jacket pocket. 

“It seems we both hold that belief” He offered and I took the bar and broke off a few piece. I am not a monster who eats all of someone’s chocolate. 

“It seems Asher has taken quiet a liking to you, he usually hate guys” I note as I chew.

“Ah, yes well we have something in common?” I offered his bar of chocolate back and he took. 

“Oh what’s that?” he visibly paled and stayed silent busying himself breaking a few pieces of his own off and eating. “I’m not sure you are aware of this, but I can just ask him”

“That’s impossible that would mean you’re of his kind” I shrugged my shoulders.

At the moment were was some movement downstairs Asher jumped up and went down right away to investigate. Remus told me to stay in bed while he followed him. A short time after he called for me to come down. When I was halfway down I saw Mom and Dad sitting on the couch, Asher of course was acting like a total pup and was in moms lap licking her face. I ran up to them and gave them both a huge hug. 

“What are you too doing here?”

“Dumbledore came to your mother and at nearly dawn requesting that we come immediately to discuss some matters” Dad turned and looked at Remus.

“Dear, please do be honest, but are we here to talk about the wolf?” Mom asked

“Asher hasn’t done anything – “

“No the man that came down from your room” mom pointed at Remus. 

“Uh, Mrs-“

“Westmore, but you can call me Shelly”

“Mrs. Westmore Dumbledore asked me to guard Ana, we weren’t –“

“No need to say anymore, my wife and myself would have been aware, you see young man I am an elf and my wife is a werewolf, we would have smelled and sense it remarkably fast. Now Dumbledore has asked that we escort you to his office”.

Remus’s face was bright red and I could tell by the heat that mine was just as red. Dad led the way out of my rooms and mom crossed her arm with mine. Remus and Asher followed us out. 

“What a shame you two would make nice mates”, now my face was even hotter. 

“Mom, I only just met him”

“That may be true dear, but you two have this wonderful scent together”

“Are you trying to be a match maker right now?”

“Anastasia you know she is always doing, she loves when people are in love” Dad added. Uh, my parents were amazing, but so embarrassing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived to the Head Masters office it was already packed. Teachers and people I never met before lined the room. Dad went to talk to Professor Snape and Dumbledore as soon as we arrived and mom and I took a seat. Remus stood behind me and Asher was next to him. 

I leaned over to mom and whispered, “ Why did Dad tell Remus about you two?”

“He knows more than I do Ana, he must have a reason”. 

“But, what if he tells someone”

“Ana, Remus wont tell”

“How do you know that?”

“Because he – “

“I am sorry to call you all here, but as you know we have much to grieve and celebrate. As many of you know last night at our Feast Anastasia here came to me. She informed me that Lily, James, and little Harry were in trouble. Now as many of you know we placed them into hiding earlier this week. The only way this was made possible was that their secret keeper told Voldemort where they were hidden” many people shifted oddly in their seats at the mention of his name, “Now their secret keeper was Sirius Black someone we all trusted here very much. Now Peter also knew this piece of information and went after him. He lost his life trying to bring justice. Sirius has been captured and is already at Azkaban where he will remain for the rest of his life. Last night we lost Lily, James, and Peter all great members of the Order. Even though we have lost these young, bright members goodness has come out of it. Harry is alive and well, he survived a killing curse” audible gasps were heard around the room, no one has ever lived through that. “and with that Voldemort has fallen, many even suspect he is dead” cheers were heard. “Harry is living with family and will not be burdened by the popularity he will very likely have when he comes to Hogwarts for his education, he will have a normal of a life as possible. Now the reason I have you all here today is to discuss what it is that we are to do now. The order will continue to ensure that Death-Eaters will not try and replace him and are sent to Azkaban. A few will have special orders. Now I know you are all wondering why Anastasia and her family are present. Now Anastasia may not have realized what she had done, but coming up to me at the great feast has made herself a possible target” Shit, I didn’t think about the Death-Eaters that were lining up to join him when they graduated “I would like to thank her for being so selfless in doing this and I would also like with your permission Mr. and Mrs. Westmore to have Remus as her guard for the remainder of the school year. I think Remus and Anastasia will get along very well given their interests”.

“I grant your request, I trust he will do a good job” Dad answered

“Wait, what about full moons?” Remus asked.

“Well”, my dad turned to him. “Anastasia can brew a potion that will keep you calm and make the transformation less strenuous on your body. She has made it for years with me for her mother, on her own entirely in the summers. I will create a chamber under her currently quarters where you can stay during this time”.

Wait what? Remus is a werewolf? Suddenly, I noticed things I wasn’t paying must attention to. He did see me that day looking out the window because he eyesight was so good. Mom had called him a wolf, Asher was at his feet, and he had said that they had something in common. I turned around and looked at him. I should have known the moment I looked at his eyes they were very light, but underneath you can see his wolf. There was still a discussion going on, but I kept looking. He must have felt my gaze because he looked down at me. The moment he did I turned around.

“It is all settled then you can do as you wish with Anastasia rooms so as to make this a bit easier of a transition.

“Wait!” I called out as people started to leave

“Yes Anastasia” Dumbledore answered.

“They might think Maude had the vision”

“Why would they think that” mom answered.

“Because they were talking as usual before Anastasia ran up to Dumbledore. Maude is the less outspoken of the two. She also has the highest marks in Divination, many might think she had the vision and asked Anastasia to tell Dumbledore. No students know of her… lineage”. Snape answered

“Very well, good point the both of you. Well then are there any of those in her house that wish to join the cause?” Dumbledore asked.

“Two” Snape answered

“Very well then I think it is sufficient that you watch over her Severus, I will have her rooms moved next to yours today. Since Anastasia and Maude have all the same classes Remus can look after both of them while Severus is teaching. Outside of class Severus you must stay with her and if I am not mistaken Maude was invited to join in for Anastasia’s lessons so both of you will be present”

All was agreed upon shortly after. It appears I will be living with Remus for the reminder of the year. While Sprout and Snape went to go tell Maude about the new arrangement, Dumbledore went to go talk to her parents about the situation, mom joined him because she was close with her parents and could easily talk them into anything and calm them down. Dad, Remus, and myself went back to my rooms.

As soon as we were back I made some tea for Remus and I while Dad added a staircase down and a brand new room. Dad being an Elf had the ability to create very strong spells on metal that would hold any creature. He made a similar room for mom back at home. When he was done he kissed my forehead and said his goodbyes leaving Remus and myself alone at the table.

“Well this is a situation I never thought I would be in” 

“Neither did it, chocolate?”

“I never say no to chocolate Remus” I took the piece he offered me. 

“So you want to discuss the wolf in the room?” he looked at me with a half smile.

“There isn’t much you need to explain to me Remus, my mom has been one my entire life. I know that three days before the full moon you will become tired, but your mind will be going at the speed of a bluger. I know you will want to sleep for hours on end after the fact. Nothing is going to surprise me” I smiled at him.

“Well it is good that you know that much, but just remember I am different than your mother. Your mother is a Beta”

“You’re an Alpha?”

“Yes, are you familiar with the differences?”

“No, I can’t say that I am”

“Well I hope you never find out” he looked down at his hands around the mug. 

“Why don’t we go see what my dad did downstairs?”

I could tell that Remus was fighting with something internally, I made a mental note to research the differences between an Alpha and Beta between now and the next full moon, that gave me about 20 days. This would be tricky to do without Remus knowing. Remus opened the door for me and motioned for me to go first. I walked down the spiraling stairs and ended up in a very bright room. Dad seemed to have made large sections of the walls outside of the cage glass. I over to touch it, it was warm and I could see the Quittage players practicing.

“This is a very nice view”

“Mom did always say that feeling and seeing the moon when she was a wolf calmed her”.

“She is right, it feel like when you are directly under the sun and the rays are dancing over your skin” still looking out the window he asked, “How does the moon affect you Ana?”

“When it is the full moon even as a small child I could never sleep. I am always buzzing with energy. The next morning I crash and sleep nearly all day. I get excused from my classes. For the few days before I feel it too, almost like a buzzing, I will warn you I get a bit aggressive” 

“I think I can handle that, my personality changes a few days before as well” .

I could tell he didn’t want to say anymore than that so I walked away from the windows and looked at the caged area. Just like at home the bars were very thick metal made only by Elves, it is very similar to gold, but it has hints of darker metals mixed in. It was neither warm nor cold to the touch. The door had a very large lock that was my Dad’s creation.

“This lock will automatically lock when sunlight no longer shines on it, don’t worry even on a cloudy day the magic in this will pick up on it. It will remain closed until sun hits it again” I explained.

Inside the cage were a few dozen blankets in a corner so Remus could make a bed. Outside by the edge was small bed, fully made with sheets, covers, and pillows. This bed was small enough so nothing inside the cage could reach it, but close enough to see. 

“Why did your Dad put a bed on the outside?”

“Because mom told him to put it there, I know you had to hear her when we were leaving” he blushed. 

“I may have heard, but I am not going to allow you to be here. Is that understood?” he looked at me so seriously.

“Relax, if I won’t be there if I don’t need to be”.

This seemed to be a good enough answer because he turned away, I’m glad it was good enough because I could never promise such a thing. We finished looking around and headed back up. When we got back to the table it was covered in food and a note from Dumbledore. He sent us some food and said that we don’t need to travel anywhere else for the night. As we ate we talked about nothing in particular. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Well I am really tired, I am going to head to bed” I got up and started to walk up stairs to only realize that not only is Asher following me so is Remus. I turned and look at him. “What are you doing?”

“Guarding you”

“In my bedroom?”

“Everywhere?”

“Not the bathroom”

“Well then” he shrugged.

“Sorry, but your stuck with me”

“Could be stuck with worse” Suddenly, I was hit with that sent again, is that Remus?

“Well you should be off to bed, you did say you were sleepy”

I turned around and walked into my bedroom. I grabbed some PJ’s and took a quick shower and changed. When I came out Remus looked up from his book only for a moment and then continued to read. Asher was sitting on the end of my bed ready to go to sleep. I got under the covers and pulled it all the way up to my nose. 

“Remus?”

“Yes?”

“You already saw what I really look like this morning didn’t you?”

“I did”

“Alright, well I guess that’s one thing I don’t need to warn you about. Goodnight”

“Goodnight Ana” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ana closed her eyes and snugged further into her blankets I could see the tip of her ears get pointy and her normally deep brown hair slowly turn into various shades of deep blue, which matched her blue eyes. Her face remains the same, but the color of her lips turned from light pink to a deeper shade. I am glad she has all these flowers around and grateful she is only half werewolf other wise she would most likely smell my desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on it this fanfic is going to switch between two stories. I am going to rotate every other chapter.


	6. For The Second Time

I was beginning to worry, I haven’t seen Ana is over 20 hours. In all our lives we have never spent that much time apart. I tried to distract myself by hanging out with my roommates, but that didn’t go so well. I could tell they thought something was seriously wrong with me because I never really talked to them for more than an hour here and there. Not because they were mean or unlikeable, I just always had Ana. Eventually Sara caught on.

“Maude, what is going on, did you and Ana get into a fight or something?”

“No, I just can’t find her”

I really couldn’t find her or Asher. I walked around the dungeons where I knew her rooms were and I saw no sign of either of them. I think what made it even worse was that fact she was so upset by this vision. Normally she lets it takes its course and moves on, never acknowledging it. Usually the only way you can tell it was happening it because she gets this far away look in her eyes. 

Madam Sprout pulled me out of my mind by calling my name and instructing me to follow her. When we left the common rooms I saw none other than Professor Grouch. Damn it.

“Dear” Professor Sprout began to talk,, “chances are that you are aware of recent events”, of course, it was all over the Daily Prophet. He-Who-Could-Not-Be-Named has fallen, it is absolutely amazing Since this morning there has been an ongoing party in the common room. I shook my head yes. “Well this is difficult-“

“Not it is not difficult Sprout” he pushed around her, “For your safety you have been placed under my care, you will no longer live with your fellow Hufflepuffs” he turned to Professor Sprout, “See” he raised his eye brow, she said nothing. “Now follow me”

I looked at Professor Sprout, was I seriously going to be leaving my house? In return I got a small smile and she motioned for me to follow Professor Arse. I was just about fast enough to see him rounding a corner, I had to begin to run to catch up. I know he can hear my foot steps and he isn’t waiting. I said nothing not wanting to loose any house points, which I assume can still happen. We headed into the dungeons, the same way we go to potions class. We walked past it and then made a left.

“This shouldn’t be to hard for you to find, you’re not a complete dunderhead. Now to open this door all you need to say is Caramel Cobwebs, do not share it with anyone understood?” He turned around and looked at me intensely. I just shook my head and looked away. It always felt like he was in my mind when he did that. “Well open the door”

“Caramel Cobwebs”

The door opened up, it was nothing like the Hufflepuff rooms, which were filled with warm bright colors and plants all around. This common room was dark, all the walls were covered bookshelves covered in shelves apart from two desks on the far side of the room. All the furniture was dark , the couch and chair were black leather, the tables were made of black wood that matched the floor, and the large fireplace was made of black marble. 

“You may do your work out here or read on the couch, but do not sit in my chair or touch my books” this peaked my attention.

“wait, yours?” I turned and look at him in disbelief. 

“Yes, These are my quarters. Now I have to share with you. Like. I. Was. Saying” he words became harsh “ Do not touch what is not yours. The desk on the right is for you, that door to your left is your room. The room right behind you is mine, you are never allowed to go in there or I will have you kicked out of Hogwarts before you have the door all the way open. The door next to the fireplace leads into my office, you have no need for that as well.”

He turned away ignoring me, took a book off the shelf and sat down in his arm chair. I was on my own. I walked over to my new room and opened the door. What I saw made me so excited. The room was almost an exact replica of my Hufflepuff room, there were plants, bright windows, and warm rich yellows covering everything. I was smiling so big I could feel my muscles getting sore. 

“I assume that is the type of room you are used to” Professor Snape talked into his book. 

“It is wonderful” I replied as I explored. As it turned out I had my own bathroom for the first time at Hogwarts, something I always envied about Ana. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual, got dressed and grabbed my potions book and parked myself on the couch. Professor Grouchy was sitting at his desk grading. 

“Is there a reason you are up so damned early?” he asked.

“Nope, usually I sleep another hour or so then head to breakfast”.

“Well don’t make any noise”

I took my cue and didn’t answer him. I began to read our assigned work. When it was about time to head to breakfast he grabbed the book out of my hand saying “you should have started your homework earlier. Now go to breakfast” he marked my place in the book and put it on my desk without saying anything else. I wanted to take it with me so Ana could help me with some of the stuff, that is if Ana was going to be there. Damn I needed help.

“Professor Snape?” he only acknowledgment was a sound “Uh, can I ask you a question?”

“You can, but I may not answer”

“Well the Draught of Peace, my book says it requires unicorn, but it doesn’t say anything specific.”

“That isn’t a question Ms. Hardy”

“What part of the Unicorn is used?”

“You will receive powdered unicorn horn to make this potion. Now I know that book isn’t that greatly detailed, but tonight during our extra lessons, Ana, yourself, my myself I will go into greater detail. When I was a student here I had to write notes in the margins constantly. I hate this book, but it is the only one approved” he turned to look at me, “Maude is this why you have such difficulty in class, you follow the book?”

“Well yes, I always assumed it was right”

“Well it isn’t” he got up and picked a book off the shelf and handed it to me. “You would do a lot better if you learned what the actual ingredients did so you can make corrections” I took the book from him, “Now get going to breakfast already”.

I left and headed into the Great Hall followed by Professor Snape. When I arrived I saw Ana and that man she was talking about yesterday sitting next to her at the table. Snape went up to sit at the teacher table. I gave her a huge hug almost knocking her off if the bench. I lectured her on sending letters and how she needs to stop making me worry. She told me how he, Remus, was now watching over her and I told her I was stuck with Mr. Grouch. This nickname caused Remus to choke on her pumpkin juice when he began to laugh. We were having a pleasant conversation then Ana grabbed my hand. I knew enough now to act like nothing was happening. 

Though this connection Ana made it so we could talk to one another without actually talking out loud. Maude I need your help with some research. I need you to look up the difference between an Alpha and Beta werewolf. I can’t do it with Remus here, because he knows I will be researching him. 

Wait, Remus is a werewolf?

Yes, an Alpha, he said that he and mother were different and I need to know how they are different.

Of course, as long as I can get Snape to come with me, I think he likes to stay in his rooms away from people all the time. I can imagine being alone that much. I think it is why he is so miserable all the time.

Ana broke the connection, soon after Snape came over to us and told up that tonight at 8 we would be having special lessons. Before he could walk away I caught her arm, as soon as I did that his face became very angry, “Ms. Hardy, in the future refrain from touching me”

“Y-yes sir,” he went to turn “but I need to go to the library later and work on a Care of Magical Creatures paper” 

“Very well we will go after class today” and he walked away.

“Jeez he acts like I have some kind of disease”

“You do, your human. He never got along well with people, well not many helped the situation either” Remus added

“What do you mean?” Ana asked

“I’m surprised you don’t remember him and me being students here, I mean we only left when you were fourth years, maybe third years? Either way he never got along with anyway, but no one really made it easy on him either”.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since we showed up in the library, it became even more quiet and empty than usual. I guess this is what happens when Professor undies in a knot enters. I think he yelled at 3 students within the first minuet. I ignored him and found the section on Werewolf. I just needed to not draw attention to myself, if I did he would know I am full of bologna. First off I finished my essay the day it was assigned, he was so easy, second we don’t cover werewolves in that class. We did cover it in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but not in enough detail to know there was a difference between Alphas and Betas. It took my some times, but I found a book that just talked about these differences in chapter 21. 

From my findings Alphas, are stronger, their senses are heightened, they heal faster, and they tend to look more like an actual wolf when they turn. 

“Alphas also like to mark their territory, their wolves claim something and they will go mad until they get it” I jumped at the sound of Snape’s voice. “is there a good reason why you are researching Alpha werewolves Ms. Hardy?”

“Ana asked me to” he shook his head. 

“Check the book out, its time to go” I did as I was told. He didn’t seem mad, but he didn’t seem happy either. Walking down the hall he asked a question, “Is Remus an Alpha?”

“That’s what Ana said”

“I’ll hold the book for you” he held out his hand took the book then slipped it into his robes. 

When I walked into the Great Hall for supper I saw Remus and Ana laughing with one another and smiled. I sat down in my normal seat and began to eat. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape led us to an open courtyard for our extra lessons. As soon as we got there he had be set up a portable potions set and he went to the other side with Ana and began to talk to her. Just as I finished setting up everything I heard Ana yell. I turned to see that she had managed to turn a stool into a small giraffe. 

“Nice job Ana!” Remus called

“Will you shut up mutt!” Severus spat.

“My name is not mutt and your know that”.

“Well you and your group of friend didn’t call me by my name, why should I call you by yours”

He ignored Remus and instructed Ana to try to turn the next object, a chair, into a horse. He walked over to me and gave me directions on the Draught of Peace and told me to use the book he had given me to make changes. After the first few steps were completed, which I assumed I did correctly he returned to Ana. 

I was finally finished with the potion and there was a silver vapor coming off of the potion I bottled it and put it aside and began to clean. 

“I am the teacher you dunderheaded mutt! I will give the directions!”

“I am only trying to help”

“I don’t need help from a flee ridden mutt!” Asher rose from next to me a growled. I turned and calmed him. All we needed now was an actual wolf going after Snape.

“Why are you so against me helping?”

“You know exactly why!”

“I apologized a thousand times for that, I couldn’t help it! I even yelled at them for that, it wasn’t funny.”

“What happened?” Ana asked.

“Tell her! She wont think so highly of you or those damned marauders!”

“It doesn’t matter Severus –“

“One full moon his friends, James and the fucking murdering Sirius tricked me into going to the shrieking shack were this mutt was fully transformed and I was nearly killed”

“Well he couldn’t help it!” Ana yelled at Snape. 

“Of course he couldn’t he is a fucking werewolf and doesn’t belong here!”

“Excuse me?”

“Ana, he doesn’t – “ I could tell Remus was trying to defuse the situation”

“Ana I was talking about” Snape was trying to do the same.

“Whether you meant me or not I am included in that!”

“You don’t change!”

“I don’t but I am affected and implicated in the same way. Now you need to stop being such a closed minded asshole and just accept the fact that Remus didn’t mean to attack you! Yeah his friends are to blame completely but that is no legitimate reason for you to hate him and anyone like him. This lesson is over”

Ana walked out and Remus followed her. When they were gone Snape let out a big sign and began to walk over to me. He didn’t look like his normal self, he didn’t seem hard and cold, he just looked hurt. He commended me on my potion and with a wave of his wand he cleaned everything up. We walked back to our room in silence. When we returned I put my things away and he pulled out a bottle of fire whisky and drank about a fourth of the bottle.

“Are you alright professor?”

“No, I lost my best friend the other night for the second time. Both were my fault” he took another big gulp from the bottle “Go to bed Maude” he instructed without looking at me.

Instead of sleeping I read more about werewolves. Obviously there is nothing to fear from werewolves when it isn’t the full moon I grew up around Ana and her mother all of my life. I mean I could see why Snape would be afraid, but there was something else he was holding on to. Something else that was obviously hurting him.


	7. A Sad Day

The week I have gotten used to a lot of weird things. First, my best friend was forced to live with a complete jackass. Second, I was living with a man who pretty much followed me around like a lost puppy, but he was not lost at all. Third, I learned about the history between Remus, Professor Snape, James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter. Remus sat me down after the first training I had with him. Remus truly felt at fault and thought that Snape was allowed to think those things because they were true. Lets just say I did understand why he would be freaked out, but get over it. He wasn’t bitten or anything. Also, I have never done anything to him and he was saying that I was a monster. I did not appreciate it. After an hour of trying to convince each other that we were right we just decided to agree to disagree. 

Maude has slowly been giving me information about Alpha Werewolves, from what she has told me he is over all more powerful then my mother was. Although, I myself am stronger than my mother due to my Elf genes, so I don’t know how we would compare. Also, this explains why Asher follows him when he gives him directions. He actually got Asher to bring him the paper! He wouldn’t even help me pull up the covers on the bed. But there was something else she said that seemed so unlike Remus. Apparently Alphas were territorial, tend not to listen to others, and are very forward. From the time I have spent with Remus, he listens to others, considerate to an extreme, and he does what is asked of him often. I say often because I have asked him to leave me alone after the training he refused and made it a point to make his presence around me know. But when she described what an Alpha was in notes and by creating a connections it didn’t seem like him at all. 

This morning I had a hard time waking up. First Asher continued poking me with his snout, I ended up getting used to it and fell back asleep. Eventually Remus shook me awake. He looked so sad this morning and for good reason, today was James and Lily’s funeral. Today we were traveling to Godric’s Hollow. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. When I came out Remus was in black dress robes. I really did hate myself for thinking this, but he looked handsome. I must have been staring for a bit to long.

“Is there something on my robes?”

“Uh, no sorry. Did you put on cologne?” I felt my cheeks get hot, I saw his face tint red.

“I did…. Ready to head to the portkey?”

“As ready as I can be” he made a small sad smile and we walked to Dumbledores office. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Way to look like an idiot Remus, Ana does not want to be drooled after by a shaggy werewolf. But, she does look absolutely beautiful. When she walked out of the bathroom he was wearing a full-length black dress covered in lace that looked absolutely beautiful across her skin. “take her, she is ours” the wolf growled inside of me. It took all of my control not to listen to my wolf, it wanted me to jump across the room and bite her right along the lace that brushed lightly against her neck. The only thing that snapped me out of it was her staring at me and then asking if I put on cologne, maybe she can smell my desire. 

It was best to get amongst other people; it will keep me from listening to this damned beast. I walked quickly, Ana and Asher can easily keep up with me. We made it to Dumbledore’s office in no time. When we arrived Hagrid, Minerva, Severus, and Maude were already waiting. Everyone looked so sad, apart from Severus, but I could feel the sadness radiating off of him. Dumbledore motioned for us to take a hold of a stool placed on top of his desk. I picked up Asher in my arms so he wouldn’t be left behind. We were there in an instant and Ana grabbed my arm tightly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As soon as the keyport activated I knew I was in trouble. I was automatically nauseous and the landing made it even worse. I had to grab Remus to my left to keep myself from falling over.

“Ana!” I felt arms go around me.

“Remus don’t!” I heard Severus yell, but it was to late Remus grabbed me and made skin contact. 

Images were flying though my mind. Maude passing notes, dreams I have been having about Remus, and some of the random things I have seen of the future. As soon as I could I pushed away from him. See the annoying thing about this ability was if I knew a touch was coming I could control what was being seen or heard, but when I didn’t it was free game what they saw. Most of the time it dealt with them. Amongst the images from my own mind I heard a deep voice I could not place. I couldn’t really make out what it was saying, but I did hear the word ours. The   
images only stopped when Severus pulled Remus away from me. I couldn’t look at him, I was more sick than before.

“Don’t ever touch her skin” Severus hissed at Remus under his breath. “at least not unexpectedly” then he turned to me. “Remind me to teach you how to use Occlumency”. 

“Let’s not keep everyone waiting, the cemetery is over there” Dumbledore pointed to the south and took Minerva’s arm and led the way. 

The service was short, but heart wrenching. My stomach never settled, but I became used to it. Seeing the amount of people here really put into perspective how loved these two people really were. I wish I could have done something to save them. Some how have seen this sooner. At the end of the service the wizard who was leading the funeral called a few names to come aid in lowering the two caskets. Among them Remus who has kept his distance from me since the incident, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Minerva, and a few other I had not caught. Remus walked over to Severus and asked him to help. I could tell he had no expected it, but he was gracious. Together with their wands raised high together they lowered Lily and James Potter into their final resting place. Witches and Wizards saluted them with their wands raised high showing support. Others were crying into their handkerchiefs. Even though I had not met these two people I couldn’t help but shed a tear of my own. 

“Ana, don’t be sad. Thanks to them and Harry He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone”

“I know, but I wish I could have saved them”

Maude hugged me, I was grateful. When they returned to their seats I could see that all their faces were wet with tears. Maude let go and squeezed Professors Snape’s arm, he put his hand on top of hers and squeezed back then pulled away. Asher put his head on Remus’s lap and Remus pet him the rest of the service. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we returned to the Remus pulled away quickly from everyone. 

“Teach her now, then bring her back to her rooms before dinner” then he stormed out of the room. 

“Maude may accompany me this afternoon Severus so you may teach Anastasia”

“Very well, come with me”

All the way down the stairs, I couldn’t help but think that my thoughts had made Remus mad. I mean I understood, my mind was not the best places to be. Especially when I have found myself dreaming of Remus. I have woken up quite a few times breathing heavy only to see Remus sitting in the chair beside my bed fast asleep in an open book across his chest. In my dreams we was more active than this. 

We made it to the classroom and he shut the door hard. 

“Occlumency, Anastasia is very difficult and in your case essential. It is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. It is an obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one. In your case it should stop you from projecting what you see into other unless you choose to do so”.

“How can I learn this?”

“I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will do your best to resist me doing so. Are you ready?”

“Yes”

“Then sit on my chair” I did as I was told and shook my head “Legilimens!” Professor Snape called out. 

Instantly I saw Maude and myself playing by the lake when we were young, then saw when my classmates when I was living at home still learning with the other young elves were throwing rocks at me. 

“Fight me Anastasia, I know you can”. 

“I don’t know how”

“Empty yourself of all emotion, push me away!”

Hours passed I tried over and over to push him out of my mind. As time passed I was able to block him from seeing certain things, almost redirecting him to other thoughts. Even though at the point I know he had seen some things I wish he hadn’t, thankfully he didn’t mention them at all. 

“Well, that is enough for one day. You did well Anastasia, not many can redirect with only 6 or so hours of practice. You have a strong mind”. His words took my aback, I was not expecting him to be so kind.

He walked me back to the entrance to my rooms and I entered to find Remus and Asher sitting in front of the fire. I decided to keep my distance, I walked right upstairs to get out of this damned dress. When I left the bathroom Remus was already in his chair at the side of my bed. Even though he had transformed it into a reclining and thoroughly stuffed chair I always felt bad he was sleeping in a chair. I kept telling him to just turn it into a bed, but he always said there wasn’t enough room. He was right, but I think we could have figured something out.

“How did it go?”

“Professor Snape said I did well. What ever that means” I pulled the covers down on my bed and got in.

“Coming from him, it means a lot. Not going to dinner?”

“No, I rather just sleep after today” I pulled the blankets up high when Asher jumped in and he snugged close to me. I was exhausted. Who knew blocking your mind would be so tiring?

“Ana, about today”

“I rather not talk about it Remus, I should have warned you”.

“No, I just… I reacted poorly. I also wanted to know if you heard anything unusual”

“You reacted better than some, you didn’t curse me or anything.” Then I thought about that he asked, “I did hear a voice, but I couldn’t make out what it was saying, why?”

“I just wanted to me sure”

“Of?” I turned and looked at him.

“I wasn’t sure if it went both ways” he looked down into his book, Updated Counter-Curse Handbook.

“It can work both ways, I often do that with Maude. Remus what was that voice?”

“I rather not discuss it Ana” he voice sounded stern so I let it go. But, this only led me to solidify my guess. Remus only became defensive when dealing with his wolf side or tendencies, he never wanted to discuss it. 

“Goodnight Remus, don’t let the wolf bite” I said as buried my face in Asher’s fur

“Goodnight Ana, sleep well”


	8. Chapter 8

I spent a great deal of time with Professor McGonagall walking laps around the school. I felt like what I would imagine house prefects do during their day, walking around the school and making sure no one is up to no good. A majority of the time there was no one to catch doing anything, but the few we did catch, well lets just say they lost a lot of house points and wont even be able to look at either our professor and myself in the eye ever again. I don’t think I would ever be able to see them again in my life without my cheeks turning bright pink. 

McGonagall took my back to the common room I shared with my grouchy potions professor so I could get some of my work done. I opened my book and started to read for a report.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Maude…. Maude it’s time to get up”

“hum?”

“Maude, you are drooling on your report get up.” 

I flung my head up. I’d fallen asleep? My head made contact with a very hard object.

“Bloody fucking fuck!” I turned to see Snape with a hand covering his nose

“I am so sorry!” He just stood there holding his nose and his eyes were closed. I ran into my room and grabbed a clean cloth and returned and held it to him I could already see the blood running down his face “Use this”

“Thanks” he answered sharply, but seemed to be genuine. He whipped his face and began in hold his nose with the cloth. He went over to his chair and sat down. He mumbled a bunch under his breath, I could only imagine the curses he wanted to throw. 

Even though I had only been sharing space with Snape for such a short amount of time I have realized this as a sign to leave him alone. When he sat in that chair it meant he was done with the day, done with students, done with the day. I turned to see what progress I had made before passing out.

“Damn” ink was spilled all over my parchment.

“What is it Maude?” he scowled 

“I spilled ink all over my report” there was no way to salvage it. I balled it up and through it into the bin. I looked over at the clock it was nearly midnight, I had 8 hours to complete this stupid paper. I hate History of Magic, it didn’t even really help with using it. All the class was, was an old ghost talking about how Merlin did all these amazing things, political movements from hundreds of years ago and other things that didn’t seem relevant anymore.   
I sighed and took another piece of parchment out and began to write as much as I remembered. I purposely didn’t write any dates hoping my descriptions were enough, I didn’t want to open my book again. When my essay was about half the length of my first one I heard Snape get up and close his door. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who would have thought that Maude’s head would have been so hard? I looked at myself in the mirror, my nose was crooked and blood was covering most of the bottom half of my face. This is what you get for getting close to someone who is sleeping. I turned on the tap and splashed cool water on my face to clean it off. When the water finally stopped looking pink it was time to heal with bloody thing.

“Episkey” my nose started to feel warm and then cooled off. It is also odd to watch as your nose mended itself. It goes from slightly crooked to strait again at a very odd, but smooth pace. 

I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm before I entered, the warm water rushing down my body was welcomed; it soothed all the injuries and sore muscles. Many of these were ruminates of the bastard that killed Lily. Images from today’s funeral flashed in my mind, today he had lowered his oldest friend into the ground because he followed a man led by hatred and fear. No matter how many time Dumbledore or anyone else said it wasn’t my fault, it was. I told him that prophecy; I had given him the idea. I had switched sides, but it was to late. That night even I went to their home before anyone else I saw her dead next to Harry’s crib. I dropped to the floor and cried holding her close to me begging anyone to bring her back. She was a light in this world, a bright one that should never had been extinguished. I was crying, no sobbing with her in my arms until Dumbledore came and pulled me away before the Aurors came and thought I was responsible. 

“Severus, she would not have wanted you to despair she would want you to keep fighting. We both know this is not truly the end to Voldemort’s rampage. We must use this time wisely to avenge those who we have lost and honor them”

I shook my head at his words, the stupid old fool. Lily wouldn’t have just wanted me to fight, she would be bugging me to do something that made me eternally happy. She was the one who had bought me my first potions book that wasn’t required all those years ago. She saw it made me happy to be able to manipulate everyday and some rare materials and make life changing salves, potions, and medicines. Lily always did things to make everyone smiled. I quickly cleaned my body and stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. As I looked at myself in the mirror I knew what I needed to do. I needed to start to let go of the hate, anger, and mistrust; it would be hard and nearly impossible. But, I also needed to do right by Lily. I need to make sure He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would never be able to return and put out another bright light in this world. When I die, I need to make sure that I can face Lily again.

“I’m sorry Lily, if I had known” 

I dried myself off and changed into my sleeping clothes and went to go check on Maude

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Still working on your essay?” I looked up to see Snape in the doorway, he looked different; his hair wasn’t greasy, but it looked healthy and silky tied back with a piece of cord. His skin was missing the gray tint that made him always look ill, but he now looked healthy and strong. He was wearing black silk pajamas and not his usually stiff robs he wore everyday even when he wasn’t teaching. “Maude?” he lifted his brow questioningly.

“Uh, yeah” I shook my head, “my brain is mush, sorry” I looked at my paper ashamed, was I just checking out Snape?

“It is late, I am surprised you haven’t fallen asleep again” he walked over to look at my work and read it. After a few quite moments I looked at him.

“Please tell me it makes some kind of sense.” I could tell by the look on his face it really didn’t. 

“Blast” I grabbed by quill and went to scratch out my writing. Snape grabbed my hand before I could.

“No need to do that Ms. Hardy let me help you”

He summoned a chair and sat besides me, for the next few hours he helped me work on my paper. He never gave my any of the answers, but he helped me explain them in the right words that refused to come to me at this late hour. I can not fathom how his mind was still sharp and functioning. By the time my essay was done it was nearly 4 in the morning. I would have enough time to sleep for about 4 hours, 5 if I was willing to give up breakfast. 

I signed my name at the bottom of the parchment and gave a great sigh of relief, Snape chuckled next to me.

“What’s so funny?” I eyed him; his eyes were still full of humor

“my apologies, but I have never seen someone actually sigh in relief from finishing their work.”

“Well I am glad it’s done, I hate History of Magic. I rather just have more time working with magical beast, actually forget that I would rather have more time to sleep” I continued as I yawned. 

“Very well, off to bed with you” Snape got up and motioned towards my bedroom door. I got up and smiled at him then gave him a very large hug. At first he was completely ridged, then he softened up and wrapped his arms around me.

“Thank you for your help professor, you are a life saver” I ran to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. I was so tired I didn’t have time to realize that I had just hugged Professor Snape and didn’t loose any house points or any limbs or the fact that he had hugged me in return. The things you do when you lack sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had a hard time thinking of how to write this chapter. I hope you like it :)


	9. A Full Moon

“Ana, will you quit shaking your leg? My notes are turning into chicken scratch”. Maude whispered.

 

“Sorry” Damn, I hadn’t even realized I was shaking. I looked under the table even Asher was looking at ne annoyed. I search around the room trying to find Remus. He is way to good at hiding with that damned robe, but how can he be so still and quiet? Tonight is the full moon and all I want is to be outside and run around screaming. After sometime I sigh and give up my search. Remus wins again. Tuesday classes were always difficult, mainly because they were so boring. With the current circumstances it was a lot worse. I was stuck here learning about… well I’m not even sure. I couldn’t even focus enough to figure that out.

 

I looked over at Maude’s notebook and saw _Werewolves…_ seriously? I groaned.

“Is there something you would like to add?” I snapped to attention to see everyone looking at me. Merlin help me.

 

“Uh, no professor, I just have a very bad headache”

 

“If that is the case go to Madam Pomfrey, Ms. Hardy please take her” he looked like he didn’t believe me, but didn’t want to put up with me. Either way I didn’t really care I was getting out of class.

 

I picked up my books as fast as I could, hoping I still looked like I seemed a little ill. As soon as we left DADA we waited in the hall for Remus. Soon enough I heard him whisper in my ear “Outside by the lake”. Remus somehow got ahold of an invisibility cloak; apparently he didn’t want anyone to know he was watching Maude and I.

 

If anyone asked Madam Pomfrey any questions she would cover for me, she knew my situation and knew today was a rough day. Most likely will say she sent me to my room to lay down and gave me a drought of some sort. I motioned for Maude to follow me as I started towards the lake. When we got there we hid behind a few very large trees so we were out of view. Maude pulled a blanket out of her bottomless bag and we sat down, Remus removed the cloak. Once free he rolled ever muscle in his body, I couldn’t help but watch. “Much better” he muttered to himself.

 

I silently agreed as I turned to Maude. She turned to a complete mother right before the full moon she already had a block a chocolate out and was breaking it into pieces. Even though I couldn’t run around like a crazy witch, being outside calmed me so much. Luckily DADA was out last class of the day so I could stay outside for hours.

 

“You know what I noticed?” Maude asked as she passed me a piece

 

“What?”

 

“Our professor has no ideas about werewolves”

 

“That’s because he believes the lies people tell him” Remus piped in as he laid down on the grass.

 

“Well its not like many people go and interview any of them, I mean I am half one and don’t know a lot of stuff. I mean I could ask you-“

 

“No”

 

“See, this is why there is so many people prejudice against werewolves, know one knows anything about them and people are afraid of that they don’t understand and that kind of attitude doesn’t help Remus” he just huffed in response.

“Well he isn’t the only one, Professor Snape is a bit misguided too, but at least he knows more than that idiot. I still don’t understand why he wasn’t hired to be the DADA teacher. I mean he is a genius at potions, but he knows a lot about DADA too”.

 

“What is he helping you with your homework or something?”

 

“Yes, he actually helped me a lot the other night.”

 

Maude went on to describe how Snape had helped her a great deal; who would have thought Snape would be so kind? We continued to discuss the misseduaction of werewolves, elves, and other magical creatures that tended to hide from the magical world, most of the time for their own safety.

 

“You might want to stop discussing Severus” Remus suddenly said.

 

“How come?” Maude asked

 

“Because I can smell him” he answered with his eyes still closed laying on the ground.

 

“Well I still think he is totally misguided by books that spread nonsense and that once incident where he didn’t even get hurt. He needs to get over it”

 

Maude shrugged her shoulders. “ Well I think he could change once he is shown something different,” she whispered because we could now here footsteps approaching.

 

“Hello Remus, Ana I have your potions”

 

“Thank bloody merlin, you are amazing Severus” Remus took the potion that was offered to him right away and gulped it down.

 

“Uh, professor Snape, I never have taken Wolfsbane before, and don’t you have to take it for a week before the full moon anyway? I know my Mom and Remus do” I asked as I looked up at him with my hand blocking out the harsh sun.

 

“It’s very diluted and since you are only half it should be sufficient to take this dose before the full moon. It should calm you. Actually it was – “ a pinecone hit him in the head. “What the fuck was that for?” He turned on Remus

 

“You don’t need to share that I told you to make it for her”

 

“It was your idea?” I got up and walked over to him. Remus looked at me a little uneasy.

 

“Yes, I know how hard full moons can be, but at least I get the release of a transformation, I just thought that it might help you. Severus seemed to think that it would help when I bought it up”.

 

“Well I appreciate the thought, but never discuss me with someone else before talk to me” The last part I could tell I was being a little nasty, but damn it was rude. He never asked me how I felt about it, if I wanted this.

 

“If possible I will”

 

“Is that the best I can get?”

 

“Yes, because I need to discuss things with Dumbledore”.

 

“Fine”

 

I turned to see that Snape had sat down next to Maude and was reading something with her. I asked for the potion and he through it to me. I caught it thankfully and sat down next to Remus. I uncorked the bottle and drank it he effect was almost immediate. I felt a warmness and tingles go across my bosy. Every muscle in my body relaxed and became heavy. I yawned.

 

“Better?” I looked up and Remus was eyeing my closely.

 

“Yes”

 

I laid down feeling very tired all of a sudden and turned to face Maude to ask if I could see the notes she had taken, no matter how wrong they were there would be a test on it. When I turned I was that this was not a good idea, they seemed very deep in a hushed conversation.

 

“Ana can you smell that?” Remus asked, I sniffed the air.

 

“honey suckles and…. Sandalwood?”

 

“Your nose is better than I thought.”

 

“What is that coming from? Those don’t grow around here.” I turned to look at Remus.

 

“The love bird” he smirked

 

“Love Bird?!” I shrieked Remus jumped up and covered my mouth.

 

“Shhh, will you keep it down. Yes the love birds over on the blanket they want to do this” Remus pushed me hard down onto the dirt and rolled on top of me.

“Remus, get off of her” Snape demanded quickly next to us as Asher snarled, teeth showing fully.

 

I heard a low guttural sound from deep inside of Remus his chest vibrated and a strong scent hit me suddenly.

 

“Remus I wont ask again, get up”.

 

Remus remained still for a moment then rolled off of me. Maude helped me up and Asher stood close to my side; I turned and looked at him. He didn’t fully look like himself; I could see his wolf coming to the surface. This was his alpha coming through. He was shaking his head, trying to gain control. When he looked up he looked almost helpless; it was a battle he could never win. He could never over power his wolf no matter how much potion he has.

 

“Severus, I think I need to go in the cage”.

 

“I think your right”

 

Severus stayed close to Remus not trusting his control. To be honest I’m not sure if I trusted it. We got up to my rooms and Severus went down the stairs with Remus. Even though it locked with rise of the moon and unlocked with the rise of the sun you could still keep someone inside, it just wasn’t as strong. I made tea for everyone, the kettle boiled just as Severus returned.

 

“Are you alright Ana?” Severus asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me”

 

“If he did I would have killed him, stupid mutt”

 

“Can you please not call him that?”

 

“Fine, stupid man. Better?”

 

I poured everyone some tea and we sat around the table mostly Maude and I reviewing for an upcoming transfiguration exam while Snape added in here and there. As the time passed the sun became lower and lower into the sky then we heard a very audible click of the lock. Suddenly I heard Remus yelling. It was horrible to listen to. You could hear his pain and his mental agony.

 

“Ana?” I didn’t realize I was staring at the door until Maude called my name. “You want me to stay with you tonight?”

 

“You know that’s not possible, you have classes and I wont sleep anyway… I think I am just going to go up in my room and spend time with Asher.” At the sound of his name he came trotting over from the fire.

 

“Well if you change you mind send Asher to get me, you don’t mind do you?” she scratched Asher between his ears.

 

“Thanks Maude”

 

Soon after Maude and Snape left to head to bed. Now that it was silent below I could here claws tapping against the stone floor, Remus was pacing around his cage. “Well boy, how do you feel about getting in bed and knitting all night? I’ll make you a new blanket!” Asher jumped in excitement then followed me up stairs. I changed into pajamas and pulled out my knitting needles and the blue and red yarn, “What color would you like?” Asher bumped his nose to the blue. “Blue it is”.

 ____________________________________________________________________________

 

I could tell it was getting close to dawn; my energy was beginning to fade. Thanks to the potion it wasn’t jittery energy like usual, this was manageable. I was able to finished Asher’s new blanket; he was wrapped in it at the end of the bed. I decided to make another one out of the red since I had nothing else better to do and that fact that I will most likely need it. I was already starting to get cold.

 

As the sun rose into the sky I finished the red blanket. A few moments later I heard a knock at the door.

 

“Remus?”

 

“Yes. Would you mind covering your eyes? Severus didn’t leave any clothes and I destroyed mine”

 

“Covered” I put my head under the covers and I heard Remus open the door and go to his bag. I heard him shuffling and then head over to the bathroom and shut the door. I uncovered my head to find my room empty and the shower being turned on. The morning after the full moon was always the worst, I would always get cold. Dad had a theory that it was because my body way of reacting to not being able to change. Even though I wasn’t a werewolf, I had the disease it was just dormant. He thinks that it was my wolfs way of getting back at me, but there was no way to prove this or my moms theory that my body was just so overwhelmed during the full moon that it couldn’t regulate body heat for a bit. Sometimes it made me laugh at how different my parents could be, but still be so perfect for one another. When the coldness starts it starts at my toes and fingers then spread to the rest of me. I tried to get Asher to come up to me, but he was enjoying his new blanket too much to care. I finally gave up and pulled the blankets as high as I could and continued to shiver. I heard the bathroom door open and Remus went back to his normal corner with his chair.

 

“Ana, why are you shaking?”

 

“C-c-cold” I said stuttering my words.

 

“Should I call Madam Pomfrey?”

 

“N-n-no it always h-h-happens. I n-n-need body h-h-heat and A-asher is being a j-jerk”

 

“I could help if you like, I understand if you don’t want me to after yesterday, I’m sorry he-I acted like that” I peaked my head out from the covers. Remus was rubbing the back of his neck and he looked totally ashamed.

 

“Help” was all that I said.

 

He slowly came over to the bed and lifted the covers and got in with me laying on his side facing me, but didn’t come near me. He seemed almost afraid of stepping over the line. Him just being under the covers was beginning to help, but I needed more heat. I moved closer and got in-between his arms and got close to his chest. He smelled really good. After a moment he wrapped his arms around me. When I finally stopped shivering I said “Yesterday is the reason why you need to tell me more Remus. I don’t want to push your wolf or you, but I don’t know what I can and cant do if you don’t tell me”.

 

“I know, I realize that now, I’m sorry” right after he spoke I fell asleep.


	10. An Unexpected Event

Remus, the fucking dunderhead, allowed his wolf to take control of him. I tailed behind him as we walked back to Ana’s tower. I needed to keep my eye on him, he is not in control thus completely unpredictable. I turned to look back at the girls. Maude had a deep furrow in her brow, her usual smile was no where to be seen Ana looked deep in thought, most likely thinking ‘what the hell is going on, who is this man Dumbledore forced me to live with’. Dumbledore is an idiot, not only did them putting them together put her in danger; it also put Remus in danger. Yeah, Remus could easily deal with her wolf half it isn’t very dominate. Even though I have only worked with her a few times I can tell her Elf side is much more powerful. Remus is lucky she didn’t loose control and curse or jinx him. 

Just with the one practice session she is making less and less mistakes, but she still does have them. When Remus came talked to me the other night when I gave him his dose of Woflsbane he voiced his concern. Apparently as the moon became more full he noticed that she would move things, make them disappear and have no idea. She also apparently turned her teacup into a toad right in front of Remus when she was deep in thought. That is the real reason why he thought it would be a good idea to try the diluted version. When we got to her tower we went right into his full moon cell. He walked right inside and sat down on the floor. 

“Lock it Severus”

“Oh, I planned on it” I slammed the cell door shut and locked the smaller lock. “What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t, he just needed her. He needed to be close to her. He knows she is like him, when we touched before the funeral He, I saw what has passed through her mind Severus. I have done my best to stay distant, but he is only becoming more… I sound insane. I don’t know how to explain it and I don’t expect you to understand”.

“You’re right I don’t understand” I sat down on the bed by the side of the cage “and I never will fully understand, but what I am getting is that your wolf, as you call him has imprinted on Ana. Correct?”

“Yes” he refused to look up at it.

“Well, I wont ask what you saw when you made contact with Ana, but I need you to remember that she isn’t only a witch or a wolf, she is also an Elf.”

“Severus” his tone was half growl, a warning.

“Remus, all I am saying is that she is an part Elf who can’t control her gifts. You need to try and convince your wolf to just protect her, which is your job now. When that job is over you talk to her then and do not ever do anything without her permission because Merlin help you I did nothing and got set on fire. Who knows what she would do or her family”.  
“He wants more”

“Well you are an Alpha if I am not mistaken it is your job to protect your pack first and foremost. Your wolf should know that. What she needs now is to be safe so she can learn. She only has 8 months before she leaves her Remus. She is very smart and even with this first session she was able to complete first and second year spells and incantations it is only going to get more difficult. Now she also has to learn to control her mind, which many witches and wizards have trouble learning after they leave school. She needs to master it before she gets into the world or her secret will get out and it will put her in danger” Remus growled.

 

“We will keep her safe”

“Good because it is your duty given your status and was assigned to you”. I got up and left then. Before I got to the bottom of the staircase Remus spoke again. 

“You might want to listen to your own advice, I can smell how you feel about Maude, Ana can too.”

“Excuse me?”

“I can smell that you care for her, I’m not saying it to be mean Severus. We aren’t that far apart in age about four years if I am not mistaken, if we weren’t in the castle and outside of it there wouldn’t be a problem with it. What I am saying is if you can just protect Maude for the next 8 months I can protect Ana”. 

“Well I can and I will, so will you Remus” I went upstairs when I reached the girls Ana’s kettle was whistling. Damn that girl and her addiction to tea. 

I sat down and had a cup while the girls reviewed for classes. I looked at the two of them and thought about what Remus has said. Yes I do care about Maude, I rather not have anything happen to her. But the way Remus had talked it seemed like he thought she meant more to me. The mutt is crazy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana was explaining the Goblin Uprising to me since we mastered what we needed for transfiguration when we all began to hear Remus screaming. Ana’s eyes bolted to the door leading down to him. I could tell it was troubling her, I wish I had given her ear plugs, I’ll have to give her a pair. I turned towards Snape and caught his eyes. He gave me a weak smile, suddenly his cries turned into the cries of a wolf. Ana continued to look at the door completely spaced out, not paying attention to anything else. 

 

“Ana” she jumped and looked at me. “You want me to stay with you tonight?”

“You know that’s not possible, you have classes and I wont sleep anyway… I think I am just going to go up in my room and spend time with Asher.” At the sound of his name he came trotting over from the fire.

“Well if you change you mind send Asher to get me, you don’t mind do you?” I scratched between his ears. 

“Thanks Maude”

Soon after Professor Snape said it was getting close to curfew so we needed to head back. 

“You know it is a little funny that you are so worried about curfew, I mean you are a Professor” I commented as we walked down the hallway.

“Just because Remus or I walk around with you doesn’t mean you are above the rules Ms. Hardy”. 

“I didn’t mean for it to sound like that I just thought it was funny how crucial it is to you”

“Well I expect everyone to be punctual and on time for things so I must be”

As we turn the last corner I hear someone yell “Crucio”, the wall next to me breaks apart. Professor Snape grabs me and pulls me behind him curses and hexes are flying bright lights are flashing. 

“Maude, go to our rooms now!” I looked around, I couldn’t see where any of this was coming from, what was going on. “I said GO!”

I didn’t wait a moment longer I took off down the hall and whispered the password and slammed the door behind me then ran to my own room. It was better to put two doors between you and the person flinging unforgivable curses at you. I was standing there huffing and puffing against the door. What the hell was going on? Where they waiting for me? Where they waiting for Professor Snape? Wait, he was out there all by himself. I need to get help! 

I have only seen Professor Snape do it once, but I had to try something. I pulled my door open and went to the fireplace, grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the flames yelling “Dumbledore’s Office” before I knew it I was looking at him sitting at his desk. I ran up to him. 

“Professor nape, attack, help” I was so out of breath I couldn’t really talk” 

“Where Maude?” 

“Outside of rooms” I huffed

“Stay here”

He went into the flames and was gone. I pulled myself into one of the chairs. Professor Snape would be fine, Dumbledore would help him between the two of them whoever was doing this had no chance. 

As I took the time to think about it, the person had been after me. They intended on hitting me with the Cruciatus Curse. A curse that is so painful that you have no control of your body, you just scream in agony until it passes or you loose your mind. Someone at Hogwarts was trying to hurt me, but I have never gone anything wrong to anyone. This is absurd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Show yourself! You bloody coward!”

“I expected better of you Severus, you were one of his most trusted and here you are protecting the bitch who led to his downfall!” the walls yelled then another curse flung in his direction. 

“Potter was his downfall!” I answered blocking the curse, who ever this was is very untrained and lazy. This was not someone who bore his mark, but someone who wished to wear it. 

“Severus my boy! Piertotum Locomotor” the suits of armor came alive down the hall and looked to Dumbledore “find the person who is responsible for these curses!” they set off as commanded as the culprit continued to attacked. This person was fighting a loosing battle, there was no way they could deal with both of us. 

We advanced down the corridor trying to track down the idiot, who would dare attack Hogwarts. Voldemort was even this reckless. Then again even though he was completely mad, he was intelligent. 

Suddenly the curses stopped flying and we heard a man yell. We walked cautiously over to where the sounds were coming from. We turned the corner to see a 7th year Ravenclaw student being surrounded by the suits of armor. 

“Mr. Brimble”

“Shut up you irritating old man, you are nothing!” 

“Severus, go and wake Minerva, she will know how to get the Aurors here to take care of him”

“I’m not the only one, there are many other hiding amongst your students. We will get those two worthless witches who destroyed our Lord!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Maude” 

I woke up and saw Professor Snape and Dumbledore standing in front of me.

“Oh thank Merlin, I’m glad your okay”

“Of course I’m fine, are you alright?”

“I’m fine”

“Thank you Maude for getting to my office, your may return to your room. It is much to late to discuss anything. Take a lemon drop on your way out”.

We took the fireplace into our common room. I looked around and everything was still untouched, they didn’t get into the room. I turned to look at Snape, I needed to make sure he was unharmed.

“What are you looking at?”

“I’m making sure your aren’t hurt”

“I told you I was fine”

“Professor Snape, I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t tell anyone if you weren’t fine”.

“Fair point, but I am fine. I am unharmed. Now get to bed Maude”

“Only if you go to bed” he eyed me.

“Deal, but you first. Off with you”

I turned and went to bed only to stare at the ceiling unable to close my eyes again. I guess my little nap in Dumbledore’s office and all of the excitement has me wired. An hour later I give up and took my blanket to go lay down on the couch. 

“I thought I told you to go to bed” Professor Snape with in his pajamas sitting in his chair drinking a glass of fire whisky.  
“I couldn’t sleep, I thought you were going to bed too” I laid down on the couch and pulled my blanket over me. 

“Ah, I told you I would go to bed after you”.

“I guess I need to pay more attention to your working Professor”

“That you do if you are to live with me, poor girl” he smirked.

“It could be worse, you could be a complete arse”

“Ah, if I am not mistaken you believe I am one”

“Not anymore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I am going to go back and edit over the next week or so. I usually don't edit when I write because it tends to get in the way so there may be a bit of a delay before you get the next chapter. Also, thank you all for reading it really means a lot to me. :)


End file.
